Gorillaz Evolution
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: What if 2-D was a Mutant? What if Xavier offered him a place at the Institute after the band parted ways in Hollywood? Follow 2-D as he finds his path inside of Xavier's school. Rated T for now due to drug usage and language. Pairing Unknown.


**I know that 2-D is in his mid-twenties in the original band at this point but since this is Fan Fiction I made him a teenager! So enjoy please!**

_**Chapter 1: Breaking up**_

Stuart Tusspot was not a normal fifteen year old boy… Hell, anyone could tell with a single look due to his pitch black eyes and azure colored hair and he was six ft. two making him the tallest teenager, but he never let that get him down because he was a celebrity.

That's right, a celebrity because Stuart is also known as 2-D the singer of the band known as Gorillaz. Over the three years they only released one album and they were in Hollywood to do a movie.

Russel Hobbes, the Drummer, who was a large black man with no hair and milky white eyes due to a possession wasn't so sure because they only released one album but Murdoc Niccals a man with deathly yellow skin and with his left eye blood red said that they were born for stardom.

2-D didn't pay that much attention to that argument because he was trying to get into a conversation with Noodle, the young thirteen year old Asian Guitarist who wore a radio helmet that covered her purple hair.

He and Noodle formed some sort of sibling bond but it would've been better if she could speak full English instead of Japanese… The language sounded like complete gibberish to 2-D but he tried to learn it.

Although she was learning English faster than he was learning Japanese.

Sure the band might've had a negative effect on him, like 2-D becoming addicted to Pain Killers due to his headaches that were caused when Murdoc ran into him with a car the first time they met and he took up smoking after a few months in the band.

His parents were a little pissed about that but 2-D wouldn't trade this band for anything in the world.

But right now they've been locked in their Hotel Room after their tour for a few months trying to write the script for the movie because they figured, who better to write the Gorillaz story than the Gorillaz themselves?

It's been two months since they started and the tension was rising to dangerous levels especially with Murdoc and Russel about to kill each other and Noodle having nightmares of some sort.

2-D on the other hand hasn't felt any tension.

"Oh I got it!" 2-D said with a smile showing his two front teeth missing. "It's a film, set on a beach in America and unknown to da residents da water is home to a killer shark!"

Murdoc's eye twitched at the teen. "That's Jaws, face ache!" He said slowly.

"Well, I got another one." 2-D lied with a sad face.

Murdoc sighed. "Don't go into it, just give me the Elevator Pitch."

2-D's face lit up at that and decided for a joke instead. "All right, it's about four people who are stuck in a room and day can't leave until day come up with a good story for a film, we'll call it Elevator Pitch!" Noodle chuckled while Russel had a smirk and that was before 2-D finished. "We'll have Collin Farrell play as you-!"

That was when Murdoc snapped. "**AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!**" He screamed making everyone jump. "What the hell are we doing? We're musicians not screen writers!"

"Finally." Russel muttered because he was waiting for Murdoc to get that.

But then 2-D said something he shouldn't have. "Well, it doesn't have to be Colin Farrell, we could ask Jack Black!"

Murdoc exploded and lunged at 2-D starting to choke him causing Russel to stand up to his full height. "Put him down Muds, now!" He ordered.

Murdoc wasn't listening as 2-D began to turn as blue as his hair with his head being shook from side to side.

"**I SAID PUT HIM DOWN, MURDOC BEFORE I DO SOMETHING WE'RE ALL GOING TO REGRET!**" Russel shouted angrily.

Noodle leapt to her feet and bit on Murdoc's hand to get him to let go of the singer who was turning purple now.

"**I AIN'T GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN, NOW DROP HIM!**" Russel cracked his knuckles.

"Urk, Ack, **ACKGHG!**" 2-D got out trying to breathe so Russel raised his fist to slam it against Murdoc but a loud noise erupted from 2-D's mouth and in a second Murdoc flew into the wall as 2-D collapsed massaging his throat gasping in air.

"Twothee?" Noodle asked in concern while Murdoc was staring in shock at 2-D.

'_What in the name of Satan just happened?_' Murdoc thought his anger disappearing. Weird things have always happened to the Gorillaz ever since they met each other and this was the first time 2-D managed to do something like that. '_Although this was the first time I tried to kill him… Maybe there's something protecting him-._'

Murdoc didn't think anything else of it when Russel slammed his fist in the side of Murdoc's skull.

"Are you out of your mind?" Russel asked angrily as he lifted Murdoc up. "You nearly killed 'D!"

"Oh be quiet Lards, the face ache is fine." Murdoc scoffed. "See? He's still breathing!"

"I should break your nose again Mudz!" Russel snarled but 2-D shook his head. "D' are you sure?"

2-D nodded not speaking since his throat was aching.

"So that's how it is huh?" Murdoc asked as Russel put him down. "Right then my comrades, enough is enough! It's been an incredible ride for all of us, especially me but this is my stop, you all lost the plot a long time ago. There's no way I can carry your backsides anymore."

2-D couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew that the only way they got this far was because of everyone but Murdoc thought it was all because of him? But then Murdoc pointed a bony finger at 2-D.

"And you, you little blue haired, pigmy sod boy, are too stupid to be alive." Murdoc declared making 2-D blink in disbelief because he always looked up to Murdoc.

Murdoc actually saved his life when he hit 2-D with the car because he wasn't getting anywhere in life, his grades in school were crap, he had a job he couldn't stand and he didn't have any idea what he wanted to do.

His parents, although they loved him, were too busy to help him with some stuff due to their jobs and it was only because of Murdoc that 2-D found his love for singing and met the other members of the Gorillaz.

And now here he was his idol telling him that he shouldn't even be alive and that was before Murdoc continued.

"Let this be known, you've been a curse of banality ever since I first laid eyes on you. If it weren't for your precious vocals I would've strangled you in a box years ago!"

Russel was shocked at what Murdoc said, sure he knew that the Satanist didn't like 2-D but he didn't know the extent of it until now.

Murdoc looked around the room and offered a salute that mocked them. "Happy life and all of that you losers, I'll see you on the other side! Ciao!"

With that Murdoc left and it was the end of the Gorillaz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mutant Gene detected." A machine spoke up as a bald Caucasian male in a wheelchair looked up to see a picture of a blue haired, black eyed teen. "Stuart Tusspot, Age fifteen, ability Sonic Blasts."

'_Stuart?_' The man thought with wide eyes. '_It's been years since I've seen him, so much that he probably doesn't remember me. I have to find him before Erik._'

With that he pressed a hand against his forehead. '_Scott, Jean meet me at the Blackbird we have a new student to find._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been two days since Murdoc left and Russel hasn't left his room while 2-D just sat on the couch staring at nothing, not even bothering to smoke a fag and it was the middle of the night when he turned his head to see Noodle with a bag over her shoulder about to open the door.

"Noods?" 2-D asked in confusion. "Where are yew goin'?"

Noodle flinched at being caught before turning to 2-D. "Home." She said quietly.

"Yew mean Kong?" 2-D asked thinking of the old studio.

"No… Home." Noodle said before speaking rapid Japanese making 2-D understand.

"Y-Yew're goin' back to Japan?" 2-D stood up not believing how the band is really going their separate ways. "W-Why?"

"Having nightmares." Noodle answered looking down. "Need answers so home."

"Do yew need any help?"

Noodle shook her head. "Alone."

2-D looked down in sadness. "I understand." He said hoping that his voice wasn't too choked up.

To his surprise Noodle hugged him. "See Twothee again."

2-D sniffled a bit. "It's a promise Noods."

As she left 2-D walked back to the couch sitting down knowing that it was only a matter of time before Russel left as well.

'_Why?_' 2-D thought with tears sliding down his face. '_Why did this happen?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the blackbird, a sleek black jet that flew across the sky a teenager wearing ruby quartz sunglasses looked at the man in the wheelchair. "Who is this new potential student anyway?"

"His name is Stuart Tusspot." Xavier brought out a picture he printed making the girl next to the teen with sunglasses take in a sharp intake of breath. "You know him Jean?"

Jean Grey a girl with shoulder length red hair nodded. "I listened to the band he sings for, the Gorillaz." She explained. "They've became a hit the last few years."

"So it's a celebrity." The boy asked with a groan because the celebrities he met were all arrogant.

"Scott, we don't even know him." Jean reprimanded her childhood friend. "Professor Xavier, he's really a mutant?"

Prof. X nodded. "His ability is Sonic Blasts that can erupt from his mouth, why his powers chose to manifest themselves now is anyone's guess."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Like 2-D predicted, Russel left the very next day after saying good bye to 2-D.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Russel asked in concern.

2-D nodded. "I-I just want to be alone for a while." He explained with a smile that was clearly faked.

Russel nodded. "Remember, if you need a hand just call me and I'll come get you." He said. "I gave you my number for a reason D'."

"I will fanks Russ!"

After Russel left 2-D started to pack deciding to just go where the road takes him since there was a chance that Murdoc was still in LA but right as he finished packing someone knocked on his door making 2-D look up.

"Russ? Is dat yew?" 2-D asked cautiously as he grabbed a nearby baseball bat and walked up to the door, opening it to only see three people and the one with sunglasses looked a little unsettled at seeing 2-D's eyes.

"Stuart Tusspot?" The bald man asked as 2-D nodded. "I am Charles Xavier and these are my students Jean Grey." He gestured to the red head girl with green eyes. "And Scott Summers!" The brunette wearing some sort of red sunglasses. "Can we speak with you?"

"Um, sure." 2-D let them in and their eyes widened when they saw the state of the room.

"Had a party recently?" Scott asked at seeing the mess.

"Sorry 'bout da mess, haven't got around to cleaning it after da band broke up-."

"The Gorillaz broke up?" Jean asked in shock.

"Just a few days ago." 2-D nodded as he sat down on the couch. "Er, do yew mind if I smoke?" He asked Xavier.

"Aren't you a little young to be smoking?" Xavier asked letting 2-D know that he knew his age.

"Yew're the first person to know dat, due to me height people tend to fink I'm older than I look." 2-D said as he lit a fag. "It calms me down and it's been days since I last smoked."

"Right… Have you noticed anything strange happening to you recently?" Xavier asked as he laced his fingers together.

"Not really." 2-D shrugged as he blew some smoke out. "Strange things always happened to da Gorillaz, hell we had a ghost dat lived inside of Russ's head rapping for us." He said getting weird looks before 2-D remembered something. "But a few days I accidently blasted Murdoc into a wall with a scream."

Xavier nodded. "It's because of the X-Gene."

"Da wot?"

"The X-Gene is a strand of DNA that is evolved." Xavier explained. "It gifts those with it special powers."

'_Like telepath for example._' Xavier thought towards 2-D making him jump up in the air.

"Holy shit!" 2-D shouted in fear. "Don't go in me head!"

"Calm yourself Stuart." Xavier told him. "I was only giving a demonstration, I left your thoughts and memories alone."

After a few seconds 2-D sat back down. "Sorry… So wot do yew two do?"

"I'm a telepath and a telekinetic." Jean explained but she clarified on seeing 2-D's lost expression. "I can read minds and move objects with my mind."

2-D nodded and looked at Scott. "I shoot lasers from my eyes."

"Whoa!" 2-D's eyes went wide. "Dat sounds cool!"

Scott snorted. "It would be if I could shut it off."

"Oh, sorry." 2-D apologized before looking at Xavier. "This is cool and all but why are you here?"

"Stuart-."

"2-D."

"I'm sorry?" Xavier asked baffled.

"I go by 2-D these days." 2-D explained.

"Very well… 2-D, we are all known as Mutants and Mutants are hidden from the eyes of the world so we're here to invite you into our school."

2-D fidgeted at that because if he took this offer he would have a place to go instead of wandering like he was planning to do.

"Are you interested in going?" Xavier asked and after a few seconds 2-D nodded. "Excellent, we'll leave when you're ready."

2-D left to go to where his stuff was and packed a few clothes and bare essentials, but he paused on seeing that Noodle left her laptop which had their Music Videos on it, and he knew that she would never forget it when the band was together, so he packed it as well, to give to her when he saw her again and he saw a picture of all four Gorillaz, which he put in his pack before walking out.

"I'm ready." 2-D stated as he left with them.

**To Be Continued…**

** Man I watched a Gorillaz Music Video and an X-Men Evolution Episode before going to bed last night and had a weird ass dream like this so I decided to type it and turn it into a story! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I had everyone in character.**

** The only person I'm worried I didn't show enough of was Russel because his character is hard to do. As for why Xavier knows 2-D it will be revealed later on if this story progresses!**

** All right ULW is signing out!**


End file.
